


Leader's Afterfall

by LalafinNonomiya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya
Summary: The story is about the leader of Afterglow finally reaching her meltdown. Will she be back to her band again?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Leader's Afterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is actually my 1st time writing a fic. Although, I don't write a lot like how the other writers do. But, please forgive me if I did mistakes.
> 
> Everyone did mistakes so no harm needed, pls :(

I-I-...can't take it anymore!

Himari ran. Her anxiety blows off the roof this time. She didn't look behind and just kept running with her overwhelming tears.  
Himari looked at her pace, she is at the bridge, looking at her reflection. All she sees her sadness taking over her image, her tears falls, damaging her image to depression. She walks home like a bummer. 

*sobs* I-I-I wished that I'm better. I couldn't do it. I'm a failure. I don't deserve to be the leader. *talking with her tear flowing*

Meanwhile... 

Tomoe was surprised of Himari's sudden reaction and quickly chased her but Himari is too far away and nowhere to be seen. With a clenched fist, Tomoe hits the wall hard. She shouted herself angrily. Baka!

Ran as usual, remain uncomfortable of what they are arguing about. Tsugu tried to make things peaceful but she failed this time. Moca remain calm whatever happened. 

Tomoe: Geh. This is my fault.  
Ran: What do you mean it is your fault? You have any idea of what she did!  
Tsugumi: Guys, please calm down. Arguing each other won't help. 

However, Ran and Tomoe was pretty stubborn, ignored Tsugumi's word while Moca was in her rage mood.  
Moca: You two are being childish! Huh! Do you think that you two already solved the problem? Oh, yes, you did!

Tomoe and Ran stopped their argument after Moca shouted to them. Her words really hit them hard. 

Moca: Now, can we please talk about this nicely?  
*Tsugumi, Ran and Tomoe nod*  
Tsugumi: What shall we do now?  
Ran: We have to wait, I guess.  
Tomoe: Himari's mood is easy to be lighted. We will see her tomorrow.  
Tsugumi: I hope that she is alright. 

As they four looked at the sky but it is not the scenery as they wanted. Something is missing but what is the missing piece?  
The next day, Himari was absent. It is not the same without her. It goes on until 2 days. They began to worry. Worried of the band will disband and the friendship ruined. 

So, they went to her home but no one is at home. They waited for an hour but sadly, she didn't come at all. After that, Himari went to a comic store. She was choosing her manga. A familiar person came through her, Himari senses it. Who was it? Himari noticed that hair but shockingly, it's Kasumi in the store too. She looks the girl with cat ears. Kasumi saw Himari but rather noticed her sadness.

Kasumi: Himari-chan! Hiiii!  
Himari: "normal wave*  
Kasumi: What are you doing here anyway?  
Himari: *remains silent*

Kasumi noticed Himari was being silent and her look was sad. 

Kasumi: Wanna walk home together , Himari-chan?  
Himari: *spaced out* Eh?! Can I?  
Kasumi: Yay!

So, they both walked together. 

Kasumi: I noticed that you are being sad. Mind telling me what is it?  
Himari: Im not sure that you can help me.  
Kasumi: I can help you whatever I can.

Himari told what happened to Kasumi. Kasumi slowly understands.

Kasumi: Sometimes, I can get that feeling of being bullied but I don't think that you are bullied.  
Himari: What do you mean?  
Kasumi: They care about you. They even don't want to make you to feel bad. Trust me, Himari-chan. You have an amazing band and friends. You are not alone. You have us, you have Afterglow.  
Himari: Uh, um, thanks, Kasumi-chan. That was really nice of you to say. Afterglow is my family. I shouldn't run away like that. I'm the leader of Afterglow!  
Kasumi: Hey! Hey! Ho! 

Himari hugged Kasumi and thanked her again. 

Himari: I won't forget your advice. Thanks for hearing me out.

The next day, Himari ran towards to her friends, apologised of what she did. Her friends knew what she have done for the band. As the leader of keeping their friendship together, they all said Hey! Hey! Ho!

Himari laughed, knowing that she is capable to be leader and take care of her friends. 

The end. I know that I don't make the story very attractive but it is hard to make things to words. I hope that you understand and if there is any mistake, I'm sorry. 

Happy reading, readers! Hope that you enjoy! :3


End file.
